yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Endings
As of version 0.095g, endings have been implimented into Yume 2kki. The ones currently found are listed below. Note that all of these endings require you to drop your effects at Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. To do this, equip an effect in the trophy room, go up to the pedestal that corresponds to the effect, and then drop it. . If you get all 5 endings, you will get a effect "key". At that time you will be able to open the door in the reality. Go through the utility room and press Z in front of the key hole, you will be transported to the authors' room. Ending #1 This ending can be seen by pinching your cheeks while awake. The screen will then fade to black,thumb|right|300px|Ending #1: だれかさんのゆめにっき - Someone's Dream Journal and Urotsuki will be stuck in a black screen. Pinching your cheeks again will cause her to wake up in her room, with books lying all around her. Pressing Z or X causes Urotsuki to get up. She walks over to the shelf on the left, puts the books away, then proceeds to leave the room. This ending unlocks the bookcase wallpaper list function in Urotsuki's Room Ending #2 This ending can be seen by going into the Trophy Room in Urotsuki's Dream House and dropping all of your effects, then waking up. Once you do, save and check outside on your balcony. There should now be a staircase there, and if you walk up to it, she'll climb up the staircase. But, don't actually jump off. Go back down, and she'll throw it off the balcony, rid of it forever.thumb|right|300px|Ending #2: おわりなんていらない - I will not conclude myself The next shot shows us Urotsuki as she finally opens the door, and proceeds to go outside. Then a new credit sequence rolls unlike the others: Urotsuki is on her Bike effect, passing by some other characters she's met through her adventure. It ends with her getting off her bike, and walking into a house. This is likely the good ending to the game, or the true one. Ending #3 This ending can be seen by going into the Trophy Room in Urotsuki's Dream House and dropping all your effects. Then, wake up. Once you wake up, you'll find the same thing Madotsuki did: A staircase, leading off of her balcony. If you walk up next to it, she'll climb to the top. Press X, and Urotsuki jumps.thumb|300px|right|Ending #3: 夢見人形 - Dreaming Doll While she's falling, other characters you've met throughout the game will appear around you, with strings attached to some of their heads. Then it fades to black with a big THUD....And it turns out she had been in a claw grab game the entire time, and Urotsuki herself was a small plushie! A small schoolgirl wins Urotsuki, and then runs off with her. The next shot is of the girl sleeping, with Urotsuki, as a plushie, sitting on the floor next to her. Then the scene fades. Ending #4 This ending can be seen by collecting 155 wallpapers of the total 157, going into the Trophy Room in Urotsuki's Dream House and dropping all of your effects, then waking up. Go to the balcony and you find the ladder is not on the left, but in the middle. Walk up and climb the ladder, you'll see a train coming to you, and a black human-like creature invites Urotsuki to take the train. Then the train runs in the space, with the credit sequence rolling below it. The last shot is of Urotsuki sitting with the black creature, and the text "Fin" located at the bottom-right.thumb|300px|right|Ending #4: もうーつの世界へ - Another World Ending #5 You cannot see #5 as of v0.099f yet (Numbering of #6 is irregular). Ending #--- or the glitch ending may be intended to be #5 in the future. Ending #6 This ending can be seen by seeing events in the hidden rooms of Flying Fish World, Rough Ash World and Green Neon World and then going to the balcony. Urotsuki's sprite will fade out and the room will darken. She will then reappear after the screen fades to black with a creepy grin on her face and gets into her bed. The screen fades out yet again and the toxic seed which appeared in all three rooms will be on the room's carpet. A sound of a door slamming ends this scene and the credits roll to some disturbingly different music to the other ending themes and an acoustic version of the main theme. This ending is not added to ending lists. Ending #--- This ending can be seen by collecting over 95% over the game's music, going into the music menu, and listening to some tracks. When you exit the Computer screen,you may be returned to a variation of Urotsuki's Room, with the curtains drawn, blocking the balcony, and the front door open. Walking outside will take you to the music room, with a phonograph and a bed in the middle of the room. Getting into the bed and falling asleep will slowly fade the screen to a dark blue, and the credits will roll, with the phonograph playing a lullaby version of the theme in the background. Glitch Ending This ending can be seen by sleeping in the bed in the bedroom of Urotsuki's Dream Apartments, with a 1 in 64 chance of taking you to a bleak, desaturated version of the bedroom, apparently set sometime in the future. Although The TV, Console and Computer are broken, interacting with the computer has a 1 in 10 chance of taking her to a smaller bedroom, similar in appearance to her own. Sleeping in her bed again will lead you to an even more desolate version of Urotsuki's bedroom; this version appears utterly abandoned and ravaged by time. All the objects in the room are broken, but the front door is now unlocked and leads to a forked hallway. Heading down the eastern corridor will take you to a dark, sinister room with many beds. Sleeping on the bed in the middle will trigger the "fake" ending sequence, with a credits roll riddled with graphical artifacts and glitchy, dissonant music. Afterwards, Urotsuki will wake up next to her bed in her real bedroom. Category:Guides